


Just breathe

by Astla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cheating, Dating, Doggy Style, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Draco Malfoy, Loss of Virginity, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, dramione - Freeform, not cannon compliant, post second war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astla/pseuds/Astla
Summary: The Post-War 8th year returns to Hogwarts leaving current relationships strained and opening up the potential for new relationships to bloom. Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts as Head Girl without Harry and Ron and learns that the war has changed everyone.





	1. Ron and Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of Fan Fiction. I do not own any of the characters and do not make any money from this. 
> 
> I like to post songs that I have listened to while writing because I connect emotions with music. Please feel free to leave comments with music suggestions!!

~Hermione and Ron~ 

Song Recommendations: Colourblind- Counting Crows, Make You Feel- Alina Baraz

“I can’t believe you guys aren’t coming back to Hogwarts this year!” Hermione mused as she packed her trunk for her final year. 

Harry and Ron stared at her blankly. 

“Of course we aren’t going back Hermione. We are 18 and the Ministry has offered us direct entry into the Auror program.” Ron replied. “Why would we go back and study and do exams when we can go out and hunt dark wizards”. 

Hermione paused and raised an eyebrow at the boys. They knew they were going to train to become aurors right? That involved a lot of study AND exams. Instead of bursting Ron’s bubble she let it go and continued to pack her trunk. The boys were also packing because when Hermione left for Hogwarts in the morning, they were headed to the Auror training camp. 

Harry excused himself to say goodbye to Ginny, leaving Hermione and Ron alone for the first time since the war ended. They were celebrated as the heroes of the war and as such had been ushered from event to event. The few moments they had managed to sneak together since were awkward, rushed and unsatisfying. Now though, they were alone. In a room with a lockable door. And a bed. They rushed towards each other, their lips crashing together. 

Ron’s hands went to Hermione’s hair and tangled in her curls. As he tried to deepen the kiss his teeth scratched against her lips causing her to recoil in pain. 

“Ow! Be careful Ron.” She snapped.  
“Sorry” He let his hands fall from her hair and rested them on her hips. He looked up at her apologetically. 

Hermione placed her hands on Ron’s shoulders and pulled him towards her again. Their lips met, more softly this time, and Hermione slowly walked Ron backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed. He stalled against the furniture. His hands slid up slowly from her hips along the curve of her waist, the flair of her ribcage and came to a rest when his fingers curled in her hair. He tugged her hair lightly and her head dropped back exposing her neck to him. He bent his head to her and peppered light kisses down her throat. When his lips came to the spot beneath her ear her breath hitched in her throat and a heat began to spread throughout her body. Without warning she shifted her weight and sent Ron backwards onto the bed. He pulled her down with him and she landed straddled across him. Hermione could feel his growing erection through both their pants and she ground her pelvis against it.

Ron moaned loudly and reached up to pull Hermione back down for a heated kiss. Their tongues met and swirled together. Hermione pulled back and sat up again, unintentionally grinding her pelvis against him again. Ron responded by pushing his hips up into her. The friction caused by the sliding fabric caused a moan to escape Hermione’s lips. She stared into his eyes for a moment, their mutual lust evident before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out her wand. Confusion hazed Ron’s eyes as he stared at her wand. She smirked at him and cocked an eyebrow before turning to the door.  
“Colloportus. Muffliato”.

A sly grin appeared on Ron’s face and he immediately flipped her so she now lay beneath him and he was settled between her thighs. He kissed her chastely and he balanced his weight above her on one arm. His free hand cupped her face as he kissed her and slowly trailed from her cheek, down her neck and across her chest. His fingers danced lightly over the thin fabric shirt she was wearing until it found the hardened bud of her nipple. 

As his fingers drew lazy circles around her nipple, Hermione felt a flush spread across her chest and between her legs. Ron’s hand left her breast and reached for the bottom of her shirt. He pulled it up and over her head in one swift motion. He threw her shirt behind him, making her giggle. He loved that sound. Her happiness meant the world to him. She lay before him in her lace bra and cotton tights. He stared at her breasts while sliding one strap down her arm. He traced the line of her bra and pulled the cup down exposing her to him. He placed a kiss on her nipple and savoured the feel as she bucked beneath him. His tongue swirled around her nipple dragging a desperate moan from her. 

This slow teasing was driving her insane and her body was on fire. She was desperate for Ron to take the next step. Her hips ground up against him, trying to entice him to remove their pants. He was taking his time though making tonight count. Hermione’s hands were running up and down Ron’s back feeling the war developed muscles shift as he moved on top of her. When she had had enough playing she reached up and pulled his shirt over his head. He paused what he was doing to help remove the obstacle and sat back slightly. Hermione took this as her opportunity to pounce and sat up quickly, her hands making it to the button on his pants. Popping the button and sliding the zip down quickly her hands returned to his hips and she grabbed both his pants and boxers and pushed them down freeing his erection. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Ron asked nervously.  
Hermione’s answer was easily interpreted as she tucked her fingers into the waistband of her tights and began to slide them down her legs. Ron helped and soon they joined her shirt on the ground. 

She felt his hands come around her and undo the clip on her bra and it fell away leaving them both completely naked. He stared at her in awe his mouth slightly agape. 

“What are you looking at?” Hermione said nervously bringing her hands up to hide her nakedness.  
“No.” Ron brought his hands to hers to stop her from hiding. “You are so beautiful”

The next minute Ron was crashing down on top of her, his mouth seeking hers in a hot wet kiss. His mouth scorched her body as he quickly kissed down her before settling his body between her thighs. Hermione stared into his eyes as he looked up at her and placed a kiss on her inner thigh. That kiss was followed by another that was slightly higher. He kissed up her thigh until..

“Oh god!” Hermione screamed her pleasure as Ron licked her molten centre. 

His tongue was making a path of little circles around her over sensitive clit and he traced her opening with a finger. Her whole body was shaking. She had never been touched like this by another person before and she was already close to orgasm from his previous foreplay. 

Hermione grabbed Ron’s head and tightened her fingers in his hair, encouraging him to keep going. Ron pushed his finger inside her and could feel how tight she was. He continued to lick and suck on her clit and could feel her muscles clench around his finger as she mewed her pleasure. Suddenly, with a final suck he felt her body tense and she screamed his name as her orgasm overtook her body. Her thighs clenched around his head as they both rode out her pleasure. 

Hermione fell back onto the bed as her orgasm subsided. Her breathing was ragged and she had lost most of the feeling in her legs. Ron lay on his side beside her and lazily stroked her side while she recovered. 

“Wow. Ron that was amazing” she breathed. 

She saw the smirk grow on his face and she lent in a kissed him softly. Her tongue licking against his lower lip begging for entry. Before he could respond she pulled him on top of her again. 

“Ron, I’m ready” she said as she stared into his eyes. 

He hesitated. “Hermione, we don’t have to if you want to wait”.

“No! This is our last night together for a while and the only time we’ve ever been alone since the war ended. I want you now.”

He sat up quickly and lent over the side of the bed to retrieve his wand. She watched him as he muttered the contraception charm around them and she felt tingle of magic through her pelvis. With the charm in place he tossed his wand aside and leant over Hermione to give her a sensual kiss. She could feel his hard erection sliding against her wet opening as they kissed and again she rocked her pelvis against him. Ron took his hard cock in his hand and lined up against Hermione. He knew she was a virgin and that he would need to go slow. He just hoped he didn’t hurt her too badly. 

“If this gets too much tell me and I will stop, ok?” he asked her. 

She nodded slightly and Ron slowly pushed into her. She tensed beneath him as he entered her and her hands grabbed his forearms and squeezed. He immediately froze allowing her time to adjust. 

“Just breathe, baby” he said and she did. 

When she relaxed her grip he pushed in further. Hermione felt him stop again and she looked at him questioningly. 

“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong” he replied. “This bit is going to hurt. But I promise it will only hurt for a minute.”

Unsure of what he was talking about Hermione went back to paying attention to the feeling of him inside her. While slightly uncomfortable she wasn’t sure what the big deal was. In fact it was starting to feel good. Just at that moment Ron thrust through her virginity and her body convulsed in pain. He stilled inside her again and it must have taken all his will power to do so. He peppered kisses on her neck and chest to distract her while she recovered. She was breathing hard beneath him as her body became accustomed to the feeling of him inside her. 

“Are you ok?”  
“Yeah. I think you can keep going now” she replied.

Ron pulled out of her slowly and then pushed back again. Her body tensed at the change of direction and she willed herself to relax. He set a slow pace to allow her time to adjust and he kept up his kissing. A few more strokes and Hermione began to feel a tingle of pleasure. She pushed her hips up to meet his rhythm and he groaned into her neck at the feeling. He began to increase his speed and he pumped in and out of her. Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips which increased the depth of Ron inside her and they both moaned. Ron’s breathing and movements were starting to get more erratic as he got closer to his orgasm. Hermione reached between them and fingered her clit as he fucked her. Ron nearly blew his load there and then. 

Hermione could feel the start of another orgasm and she called out to Ron. 

“Ron, please, I’m so close”  
“Me too baby. I want you to cum again for me ok?”

Hermione cried out as her orgasm overtook her and she felt her body contract around him. When this happened she felt Ron thrust inside her once more and he growled as he came inside her. 

When their orgasms had subsided Ron pulled out of her slowly and lay beside her. She leant into his chest and they shared a tender kiss. A shiver spread through her body and she realised the cool night air was seeping into the room. She reached for a blanket but found there was none on the bed.  
“Dammit. Accio blanket!” she said and the blanket flew from the floor to wrap around them. Hermione rolled over and Ron gathered her in his arms. She relaxed into him and he planted light kisses on her neck. 

“I love you, you know” he muttered sleepily into her hair.  
“I know” she replied.


	2. Harry and Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ron and Hermione are in their room Harry and Ginny say their own goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,   
> Welcome to chapter two. I haven't exactly planned out how many chapters there will be yet but I plan to have each couple have at least one chapter and then we will see where this year takes them.. 
> 
> As before I don't own any of the characters in this story and make no money from this.
> 
> Please if you have any song suggestions or any comments about the story leave them below :)

~Harry and Ginny~

Song Suggestions: Breathe- Ryan Star (I had to, it came on while writing and the lyrics are just perfect) and Hands All Over- Maroon 5.

Ginny’s bedroom was across the corridor from Ron’s and Harry slipped inside without knocking. He found her laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling counting the cracks in the paint. Harry looked at her quizzically. 

“What are you wearing?” he asked.

She lay before him wearing her Hogwarts robes. She had that cheeky glint in her eyes that he knew meant she was up to something. He knew from experience that this glint usually lead to something extremely sexy. He felt his mouth go dry as he watched his beautiful girlfriend roll around on her bed. He saw her robes ride up over her bare legs and watched as her hands roamed her body. They paused at the front clasp of her robes and her eyes flicked up to meet his. Her tongue flicked out across her bottom lip and her teeth tugged it into her mouth. 

Harry felt himself harden as he watched Ginny undo the clasp and pull the robes open to reveal that all she had on underneath was barely there red and gold lingerie. She slipped her arms out of the robes at sat atop them. Harry made towards the foot of the bed, hands reaching for her and she tutted him.

“Ah ah” she said shaking her finger at him. “No touching”

Harry groaned internally and paused at the foot of the bed. His eyes taking her all in as her hands roamed over her hips, stomach and breasts. Fuck he was a lucky guy. To the outside world Ginny was beautiful, intelligent and athletic. Harry got to see her other side. The side that used her beauty and intelligence to drive him wild with kinky displays of sexuality. His hand rubbed over his erection trying to relieve the pressure against his fly. 

“Undo your pants, Potter” she growled at him as she lay back on the bed again her hands coming up to cup her breasts through the lacy fabric of the bra. 

Harry could see her nipples, hardened against her fingertips and he followed her instructions. He pushed his pants down his thighs and stepped out of them. This left him standing in his boxer briefs with an impressive tent in front of him. Ginny continued to torture him and herself on the bed. She reached behind her and undid the clips on her bra, letting it drop down her body exposing her small pert breasts to him. Her fingers returned to her nipples rubbing and pinching them. Her right hand slid down her body and Harry followed its journey, watching with bated breath. He exhaled loudly as her fingers slipped beneath her panties. She spread her legs, giving him an amazing view of legs and barely hidden sex. 

“Ginny… please…” he started.

She looked up at him and gave him a smirk. 

“Take off your boxers. I want to see you while I touch myself.”

Harry immediately dropped them to the ground and grasped his hard cock in his hand. Ginny sat up for a moment and slid her panties down over her hips to her thighs and finally to her ankles. She sent the material flying towards Harry with a flick of her foot. They landed on Harry’s chest and he caught them, bringing them up to his face. They were wet. Her fingers returned between her thighs and played with her clit. Harry could barely contain his excitement and it took all his willpower to not drop to his knees and devour her. Instead he focused on the way her fingers moved around over her clit, dipping lower to slip into her opening and then back again. He could see the pleasure on her face and suddenly she let out a moan that surprised him. His hand began to move up his shaft, squeezing as he came to the head. She noticed his movement and her eyes locked onto his cock as he stroked it lazily. 

Ginny closed her eyes as she continued to stroke herself. Her orgasm was building and the heat began to spread through her pelvis. Her fingers sped up as she continued to finger herself and she could her Harry’s breathing loud before her. His hand was moving quickly up and down his shaft as he watched her pleasure herself. Dipping two fingers into her centre collecting the wetness pooling between her thighs she fucked herself for a few strokes and she heard Harry groan loudly. She pulled her fingers out and focused on her clit again. She wanted to feel Harry inside her but she wanted to cum in front of him first. This little game was too hot to end prematurely. 

Harry could see Ginny was close. Her breathing was ragged and her hips were bucking upwards as she fucked herself. God he wanted to bury his cock inside her. He saw her body convulse as her orgasm began. Her moan of pleasure was loud and vibrated through the room. He watched as her fingers moved furiously against her clit as she rode out her orgasm. When it ended her body slumped back on the bed and she looked at him with a satisfied smile. 

“You are the sexiest witch in the world” he growled at her as her stalked towards her. 

He saw the blush spread across her cheeks as he spoke and he crushed onto the bed on top of her claiming her mouth with a searing kiss. Their tongues met in a tangle of passion and Ginny writhed beneath him. 

“Accio wand” he said and Ginny shivered beneath him.   
“Incarcerous”

The cords spewed from his wand when he said the binding charm and wrapped around Ginny’s wrists binding them together. The cords then wound around the headboard of the bed and pulled her arms with them. Harry sat back, kneeling between his witches open legs and watched as she pulled against the bonds around her wrists. He had never bound her before but if she wanted to play this game he was a willing opponent. 

He could see the excitement on her face as she realised what he had done. He kissed her chastely on the lips before he pulled back and looked her in the eyes. 

“You are a very naughty girl Ginny Weasley. Driving me insane with your little show” he smirked. 

“I wanted to give you something to remember me by while you’re away” she replied. 

He saw some hesitation in her face when she answered him. 

“Why, do you think I would forget you?”

“You are Harry Potter. Saviour of the magical world. Women will be throwing themselves at you all the time.”

“Gin.. Even if they do they have got nothing on you. You have my heart and my soul and you are the only witch for me. I worship you.”

Harry wrapped her in his arms and kissed her slowly. His lips claiming hers trying to show her just how much he loved her. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist and their lips met again. This time with urgency. 

“Show me” she responded with a smile against his lips.

Harry pushed back on the bed and landed with his head between her thighs. He looked up at her face and held her gaze as he licked out against her clit. Her hips bucked from the sensitivity from her orgasm and he dipped lower to taste her. 

“Harry” she moaned. 

With the urgency in her voice he pushed back up and rubbed the head of his hard cock against her wetness. She pulled her arms against her restraints and groaned at not being able to touch him. He smirked at her and sunk into her in one swift motion. She felt incredible. She was tight and warm and completely his. He rocked inside her back and forth while playing with her nipples. 

“More Harry” she purred at him. “I want you to have everything”

Unsure of what she meant Harry continued to fuck her the way he knew she liked. He started to speed up and build a steady rhythm. He felt her rock her hips from side to side trying to throw him off without the use of her hands. 

“Ginny, what’s wrong?”

“Harry I want you to have EVERYthing. All of me.”

He pulled out of her and she immediately pulled on the binds and used them to roll over exposing her ass to him. She knelt up and wiggled against his erection. Suddenly her meaning of everything became clear to Harry.

“Harry. Please”

He put his hand on her ass and lined up with her again and sunk into her. He set about making pace again. With her on all fours he could really get deep inside her. He loved it.

“Harry. That’s not what I meant” she groaned in undeniable pleasure. 

“I know” he replied.

He raised his hand and brought it down in a light slap across her ass cheek. He felt her tighten around him in pleasure. 

“I don’t want you to do this just because you think you have to. I love you Ginny and what we have is perfect”. 

He kept up his steady rhythm and reached around letting his fingers find her clit. He rubbed it while he fucked her. He knew she loved it when he played with her while hitting her g-spot. He wanted her to know that he loved her and didn’t need her to do things she didn’t want to just to keep him interested. 

“Accio lube” she moaned in pleasure.

Harry was silently impressed. She had just performed a wandless spell in the midst of sex. He had felt the tingle of magic through her and it had made him almost lose his load right then. He managed to regain control of his body before he finished too soon. 

“Harry, remove these bindings” she said. 

With a snap of his fingers the binds disappeared. She opened the lube and turned around to face him. His cock fell out of her and stood glistening to attention. She eyed him coyly before bending her head and sucking him into her mouth. He groaned in pleasure as her tongue flicked out as she sucked on him, tasting herself. While he was in her mouth he didn’t even hear her squirt some of the lube onto her palm. She pulled back sucking on the way out until he popped out of her mouth. Her mouth was replaced by her hand and she spread the lube along his shaft. She turned around again onto all fours and slid her hand along her ass spreading the rest of the lube against her puckered hole. Harry stared at her in disbelief. His witch was incredible and he truly did worship her. He reached for her ass and gave it a squeeze. He placed a finger into his mouth and sucked on it before pressing it against her virgin hole. She shivered under his touch and he pushed softly against it until it gave way allowing him entrance. She immediately tensed and he stalled. 

“Just breathe” he whispered to her.  
He played with her for a few minutes letting her get used to the new sensation. Before she begged him to claim her. He positioned himself against her and he could barely contain his excitement. He managed to control himself enough that he could push into her slowly. He leant down and lightly bit the spot on the back of her neck that drove her wild. He could feel her tense beneath him but doing everything she could to stay as relaxed as possible. After what seemed like an hour but was actually only a minute his hips met her ass and he was inside her. He gave her a minute to adjust to his size and then began the slow journey backwards. He heard her sigh in pleasure as he pushed back in and again he reached around to tease her clit. He was determined for her to enjoy this as much as he was. 

Harry wasn’t going to last long. Her ass was so tight he couldn’t believe it. He could already feel the start of his orgasm but he wanted her to come with him. He could tell she was close. Her body was writhing with the dual sensation he was providing. Just as he was about to explode he bit the spot on her neck again and she cried with release. He followed her seconds later with his own. 

He pulled her to him and stared into her eyes. The evidence of their lovemaking all over the bed.

“You are incredible” he whispered. “I’m going to marry you one day”.

She smiled at him and then realised what they were lying on.. 

“These robes are going to need cleaning before tomorrow”


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Hogwarts becomes interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> Chapter 3 is here. Thank you to all that have read so far. I've been away the last few days and haven't had anytime to write. Things should be back to normal now so will have a bit more time to spend here. 
> 
> Again I do not own any of the characters etc and this is a work of fan fiction where I make no $$ :)
> 
> Please feel free to review or leave a comment on this telling me what you like/dislike. This is my first work of multi-chapter fan fiction so I'm very open to suggestions/constructive criticism. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Song suggestions: On Top of the World- Imagien Dragons & Don’t Get Any Closer- Bebe Rexha 

Hermione woke with the dawn and tried to sit up in bed. Her movement was hindered by the strong arm that was tucked around her waist. The owner of the arm, Ron, hadn’t woken and she smiled down at him. They had spent the entire night alternating between napping and making love, trying to stave off the morning when they would inevitably have to leave each other for who knows how long. She tried to slip out from under his grip to go to the window at watch the sun rise over The Burrow one last time but Ron stirred in his sleep and gathered her even closer. She looked down and their eyes met and he pulled her down on top of him for a long kiss. 

“Ron, we have to get moving” she whispered against his lips.  
“Mmm.. five more minutes?” he replied, nuzzling her neck. 

Hermione grinned and giggled and they rolled around making out like the teenagers they were. Like they didn’t know the horrors of the world, like they hadn’t both lost people they loved and like they weren’t going to spend the next however many months apart. Before things could get heated she slipped off him and padded to the window. He followed her and held her in the circle of his arms. His chest pressed to her back, his chin on her shoulder. They stood in silence basking in each other for the few remaining moments they had together before she returned to Hogwarts and Ron went to the Auror training camp. She looked down at the bedside table and spied her Hogwarts letter. 

“Congratulations Miss Granger on your election to Head Girl for your final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to the war, many students are feeling displaced with their education and as such we have created a combined 7th and 8th year. A benefit of being an 8th year student is that you can travel to school by the floo network to Hogsmeade and the travel to the castle by carriage. However, as you are now a member of Hogwarts leadership you are required to travel by Hogwarts Express. You will travel in the Head carriage and supervise the younger students throughout the journey. We look forward to seeing you this year. Sincerely Headmistress McGonagall.”

Hermione and Ginny stood at Kings Cross Station, their trunks stored on trolleys waiting to enter Platform 9 and ¾. Mr and Mrs Weasley were smothering them both with affection. The losses they suffered during the Second Wizarding War had left them terrified of letting go of their remaining family. The intense need to keep their loved ones close overwhelmed them at times. Ginny was trying to extract herself from the tangled arms of both her parents when Hermione saw Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood approach.

“What are you guys doing here?” she questioned.

“Well since you’re Head Girl we thought we would catch the train and keep Ginny company” Neville replied lacing his fingers through Luna’s.

Hermione smiled. She was happy for her friends. In fact, a lot of her classmates had paired off since the war ended. Something about almost dying had made everyone realise that life was short and they shouldn’t waste a minute of it. It was a contributing factor as to why Hermione was returning to school. School provided Hermione the chance to complete her NEWTS and earn her position in the wizarding world. She had been offered multiple roles within The Ministry when the war had ended but had deferred all options until she completed her final year.  
They boarded the train as a foursome and found a carriage to settle into. Hermione knew she would have to move to the Head carriage soon but she was enjoying the nostalgia of the train with her friends. 

“So, Hermione who’s Head Boy?” Neville asked.  
“I’m not sure. The letter didn’t say. I am assuming one of the returning Ravenclaws?” she replied as she gathered her things. “I’ll see you guys in the Great Hall later”. 

As Hermione made her way through the train she smiled at the sounds of nervous excitement coming from the first-years as she passed. She remembered fondly her first trip on the Hogwarts Express. She had had no idea what to expect when she had boarded the train and was grateful that she met life-long friends almost immediately. She continued through to the Head carriage and opened the door to find two people already inside. One, presumably male, was sitting in one of the seats and the other, female, was sitting astride his lap. They were obviously in the middle of something heated. The girl’s hands were buried in his lap and her long dark hair hung shielding both of their identities. 

“Uh um” Hermione coughed, disapproval all over her face. 

The girl pulled back from her male companion and stared in her direction.

“Oh Salazar. Not you” Pansy Parkinson moaned rolling her eyes. 

“What are you doing in here Parkinson? This is carriage is for the Head Boy and Girl” she replied coolly. 

“She’s my guest. So, she is more than welcome to sit in this carriage”

Hermione recognised the slimy drawl before she saw his face. Oh God anyone but him she thought to herself and rolled her eyes. 

“Draco.” She sighed.

“Granger.” He replied.

While Draco had somewhat redeemed himself in the eyes of the Wizarding World thanks to his decision to defy Voldemort and throw Harry his wand in the final moments of the battle, this had not redeemed himself in her eyes for all the torment he had caused her since first-year. The idea of having to spend the next year in close proximity with him made her skin crawl and her stress level peak. She just knew he would be useless as Head Boy and he was already proving her point by having Pansy in this carriage perched up on his lap. This would make her final year at Hogwarts more difficult than first thought. Keeping on top of her schoolwork, her duties as Head Girl and his duties would be a lot of time-consuming work.

Pansy had turned her attention back to Draco and was placing wet kisses onto his neck. Interestingly, Draco seemed not to notice and was instead staring intently at her. Hermione was lost in her thoughts and she chewed on her bottom lip in concentration. She felt his eyes on her and she looked up and their eyes met. The intensity of his gaze felt like it could burn her and she gasped. 

“Oh, don’t be such a prude Granger” Pansy mumbled against his neck thinking she was reacting to her. 

She was about to respond when Draco abruptly grabbed Pansy’s arms and lifted her off his lap.

“Maybe later love” he told her with a smirk on his lips, his eyes never leaving Hermione’s. 

Pansy gave him a momentarily confused look before she replaced it with a casual smile. She was used to his dismissiveness. With that she turned on her heel and sashayed out of the carriage. 

“So, Granger. Do you want to change into your robes and then we can do a patrol of the train?” he questioned.

He was sitting on the bench seat and Hermione took him in. The evidence of his and Pansy’s fraternising was evident as the front of his pants were impressively tented and his fly was undone. Hermione realised she had been staring at his crotch and her eyes immediately snapped up to his eyes. The smirk on his face indicated he had seen her gaze and Hermione felt her blush creep up her neck. 

“Are you going to leave so I can change?” she asked quickly. 

He paused for a moment. “No.”

Hermione felt herself frown at him but on the inside her heart thumped in her chest and she felt a warm shiver between her thighs.

He stood and stalked towards her. Her hands were sweaty and her breath caught as he moved behind her. She could feel his breath against the back of her neck and realised he was standing close. An involuntary shudder ran down her spine and she saw his hands come up to grip her arms. She spun quickly to face him. She was secretly glad that she maintained her balance and didn’t make a fool of herself. He was staring at her lips and her tongue darted out to wet them. 

Without warning the train lurched, sending her crashing into him and they fell in a heap with her landing astride him on the carriage floor. She could feel his hardness pressed against her as she tried to sit up and he instinctively ground up against her. They both froze. He pushed her off him and he jumped up.  
“Hurry up and put your robes on. I’ll wait out here for you” he said while doing up his fly. 

His trademark smirk of condescension returned like he had pulled on a mask and he stepped out of the carriage closing the door behind him. 

Hermione slumped back on the floor and remembered to breathe for the first time in what felt like five minutes. 

“Just breathe” she reminded herself


	4. The Dormitory Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the post war castle many rooms are still under reconstruction including the Gryffindor Head Dormitory..

CHAPTER FOUR   
~ The Dormitory Disaster~

Song Suggestions: Empty Space- James Arthur & Not Afraid Anymore- Halsey 

Hermione and Draco had spent the last thirty minutes corralling all the students into The Great Hall. The atmosphere in Hogwarts was thick with a mixture of excitement and anxiety. The excitement bubbled from the waiting first years gathered at the top of the staircase waiting to be announced and the anxiety seeped through the excitement from all remaining students. While Hogwarts was a pseudo home for all students the events of the past few years, in particular the Battle of Hogwarts, had left a stain on the memory of the once warm and safe castle. The evidence of the war was still visible within the castle. They had all seen the crumbling Astronomy tower on their approach and it had sent a chill through the returning students. 

After missing the sorting of the first years they finally took their seats at their respective house tables and Headmistress McGonagall stood and approached the gold ornate lectern. 

“Good evening students” she started. “Welcome to the start of another year. There are a few announcements before we begin the feast. As you may have noticed, some of the buildings in Hogwarts are yet to be repaired and therefore we ask you to remain out of these areas. This includes the Astronomy tower, the Divination classroom and the left wing of the fourth floor.” 

Hermione got an instant glow of satisfaction at the news that the pointless divination classes would need to be put on hold until the classroom could be fixed. 

“Mr Filch will be keeping a close eye on these areas and keeping me appraised of any rule breakers” McGonagall continued rolling her r’s for emphasis. 

Hermione felt eyes on her as she listened to the Headmistress and she glanced across the room to find the source but found none. It wasn’t uncommon for her to garner unwanted attention thanks to her publicised role in the Second Wizarding War so she assumed it must have been one of the first years. 

Draco had been skirting around the edges of the pretty brunettes mind. His Legilimency skills were second to none and he could easily establish a connection without eye contact. Most people were none the wiser. He was searching her short term memory looking for her true reaction to finding himself and Pansy on the train together. He wanted to know if she was a prudish as he thought or perhaps she wasn’t a prude at all. He hadn’t realised that he was staring at her, watching the way her hair shone on the candle light and the way her nose tipped up at the end. He realised when the thought crossed her mind that someone was staring and quickly averted his gaze. The last thing he needed was Hermione Granger discovering him staring at her, he could do without the hassle. He felt her eyes scan over him and he pretended to be listening to Pansy prattle on. He could hear her internally mumble about their inappropriate behaviour on the train and he smirked.

The feast drew to an end and Headmistress McGonagall dismissed everyone but Draco and Hermione. They approached slowly, caught in the stream of students leaving the Great Hall. When the hall had cleared McGonagall spoke again.

“Now Miss Granger we need to discuss your living arrangements this year” she started. 

Hermione’s face turned in a scowl of confusion. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Well in the battle, the Gryffindor Head Dormitory was severely damaged and is yet to be repaired”

“Ok. And why is Malfoy here?” Hermione asked. 

“Well, the only available accommodation for you is in the Slytherin Head dormitory” McGonagall replied. 

Hermione’s jaw dropped open in horror and Draco choked loudly beside her. 

“YOU DON’T EXPECT ME TO SHARE A DORMITORY WITH HER/HIM?” they both yelled in unison. 

“I certainly do”

“But Headmistress..” Hermione started but was cut off.

“Miss Granger I expected a more mature response from you” she said pointedly looking at Malfoy who was about to start complaining again. He quickly shut his mouth and decided it was better to remain silent. “It has already been decided and your things have been moved into the dormitory. Now each of your rooms have a password to provide you both some privacy and you will share the common room and bathroom. The password for the main door is Fiducia” with that McGonagall turned on her heel and exited the Great Hall leaving Draco and Hermione standing awkwardly. 

Draco turned and began to leave the hall as well. Hermione realised in a panic that she had no idea where the Slytherin dormitory was.

“Malfoy, wait!” she called after him. He was going to be insufferable. 

He paused ever so slightly allowing her a few seconds to catch up before he continued at pace towards the dungeons. He searched her brain again and felt her panic at the situation. Having to move to the Dungeons was bad enough but to share a room with him was almost unbearable. 

Draco was slightly put out by her reaction. He had apologised to her at the Ministry’s End of the War Celebration and it had been the first true apology he had ever given. The war had changed Draco’s perspective on everything he once knew. His family’s teachings about purity and blood all faded away in the midst of the terror he had faced. He still had nightmares of being on the battlefield surrounded by bodies; bodies of his friends, bodies of his enemies and the haunting realisation that they all bled the same colour. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco had been taken to The Ministry and had helped track down the Death Eaters that had managed to escape. His information had been valuable and he and his family had been rewarded by having all their assets returned with interest. His position as Head Boy at Hogwarts had been an unwelcome reward and it seemed to Draco that it was a way for the powers that be to keep an eye on him. 

Hermione was looking around wilding trying to get her bearings. She needed to remember the way to the common room otherwise she would be in trouble later on. She was walking a step behind Malfoy, anxiety about her new living situation radiating off her. She was thinking about how this could possibly work when she abruptly ran into his back. He had paused in front of a shiny suit of armour that had a beautiful intricate snake carved into the breast plate. 

“Fiducia” Malfoy said to the suit.

The suit snapped to attention and with a flourish stepped aside to reveal the entrance to the Slytherin Head Dormitory. He stood back and allowed her to enter the common room first. He followed behind and they both stared in awe at what the saw. The common room was the nicest either of them had ever seen. The room was huge. The roaring fireplace was framed by a large plush sofa and two armchairs. There were two desks set up in a study nook and a small kitchenette. A grand staircase wound up to the second level and lead to the two bedrooms and bathroom. What caught their attention most though was the walls. Every available space of wall was lined from the floor to the ceiling with bookshelves. It was like their room was a personal library filled with both magical and muggle novels and texts. They both walked over and began examining the shelves and were instantly lost in the wonder. 

“Wow” Draco breathed. 

This caught Hermione by surprise. She had assumed the library had been created for her alone, an apology from McGonagall perhaps, but Malfoy looked like he was in heaven. His usual scowl had been replaced by a smile and Hermione realised she had never seen him genuinely smile before. Six years of living within the same castle and sharing multiple classes and she had never seen him happy. 

Draco felt her eyes on him and he turned to look at her. “Take a picture Granger, it will last longer.”

His snide comment shocked her out of the trance and she realised he had caught her staring. Almost instantly his trademark smirk replaced the smile and he sneered at her. 

“Just breathe Granger, you looked flushed”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this one guys. I need some plot/character development before I jump back into the sexy times. Im trying to work on a slow burn but I am a Gen Y so am all about the instant gratification. As always thank you for reading and the kudos and the 6 that have bookmarked (yay). Let me know if there are things you would like to happen and please feel free to review or comment, I'd love to hear from you if you are loving (or hating) it. 
> 
> Thanks x


	5. Unexpected Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling into a routine had been rather uneventful until today..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and girls. I am sorry for the delay in posting. Life has been crazy of late and the lead up to Christmas has been intense at work. I am working through Christmas and New Years but I am hoping to get some more of this story done very soon. I know how annoying incomplete pics are so I apologise for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a comment letting me know what you think. Happy holidays x

CHAPTER FIVE  
~ Unexpected Encounters ~

Song Suggestion: Kiss Me- Sixpence None the Richer (The song Hermione was humming) & Blow Your Mind (Mwah)- Dua Lipa

Surprisingly, Hermione and Draco were managing to live in some semblance of tolerance. They both went out of their way to avoid spending too much time together and had worked out a bathroom schedule to ensure there were no awkward encounters in the morning. Hermione was an early riser so she got the first shower. 

She sleeps on her stomach in a defensive curl facing the door, her left hand buried under her pillow, fingers wrapped tightly around her wand. A side effect from the war, even in sleep her body was tensed for action. At 6:30am every morning Hermione’s wand vibrated intensely in her hand waking her with a start. She rolls out of bed and pulls on her tight sweat pants, light singlet and gathers her curls into a pony tail on her head. She slips on her runners and heads for the door. She creeps past the bathroom and Malfoy’s bedroom door and down the staircase to the common room. She moved quickly towards the suit of armour guarding the entrance and out into the corridor. She made her way through the castle until she reached the Great Hall, the start of breakfast was still half an hour away so she slipped out the main doors and into the brisk morning. She started a slow jog down the stairs and out onto the grass, picking up speed as she traversed the grounds. She had discovered running during the war. Running was essential, it saved lives, it prevented injury and it was liberating. The rush of wind across her face and the endorphins that pumped through her body when she ran made her forget all the ills of the world around her and she felt totally at peace. She skirted the edge of the black lake before turning on her heel and heading back to the castle to get ready for the day. 

Malfoy awoke to the sound of the shower in the bathroom next door turning on. The groan of the castles pipes was comforting in a way. He lay on his side, his right hand buried under his pillow, fingers wrapped tightly around his wand. His back was to the door but the war had heightened his seeker reflexes, sharing a house with a pack of stark raving mad Death Eaters has a way of impacting ones sleeping habits. He listened carefully and he could hear Hermione humming quietly as she showered. He couldn’t make out the song and she was very off key but he couldn’t help but smile every morning when he heard her. He looked at the clock beside his bed and saw that it was 7am. In fifteen minutes it was his turn in the bathroom and his stomach growled in anticipation of breakfast. 

Hermione shut off the water and stepped out of the shower and made her way to the sink to brush her teeth and gain some control over her hair. She plucked her towel from the vanity and wrapped the luxurious cloth around her, tucking it into itself to secure it over her breasts. She leant forward and swiped the clouded mirror with her hand allowing her to see her reflection. She was leaner than she had been before the war, a result of stress and her new found love of running. She looked down at the vanity again to reach for her toothbrush which was sharing space next to Malfoy’s in the holder. After adding some toothpaste she began to brush her teeth quickly. She was conscious that it was almost his turn in the bathroom and she really didn’t want to have a confrontation with him this early in the morning. She cast a Tempus charm and saw that the time was 7:12am. She hurriedly finished her teeth and rinsed in the sink. She turned around to look for her clothes and frowned when she couldn’t find them in the usual spot on the stool by the vanity. Then she remembered she had left her pile of clean clothes sitting on her bed. She groaned at her stupidity and glanced at the Tempus again just as it clicked over to 7:15am. Shit! Malfoy would be banging on the door any second. She summoned her Gryffindor courage and bolted for the bathroom door, wrenched it open and ran full throttle out the door straight into Malfoy’s chest. His arm was raised as if he had been about to start banging on the door and he was definitely surprised when Hermione’s towel clad body hurtled straight into him knocking him to the floor which in turn sent her sprawling on top of him. 

“Good Morning, Granger” he said with the characteristic Malfoy smirk plastered on his face. 

“Uhh, s-sorry” she stammered her cheeks glowing magenta.

She saw his eyes leave her face and travel down her chest and widen at the sight. Her own eyes followed and to her horror she found that her towel had come loose in the collision and he was staring at her naked breasts. What was worse was that she had fallen astride his lap which meant her very naked intimate area was pressed against his now tenting pyjama bottoms. Horror washing over her she jumped off him and bolted to her bedroom completely naked leaving her towel in the corridor. She slammed the door to her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed completely mortified. 

“Hey Granger!” she heard him call to her through the door, “Nice rack!”.

She heard the bathroom door close and the shower turn on as Malfoy began his morning ritual. Hermione dressed quickly and rushed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Her cheeks were still on fire as she took her seat and filled her plate. She had begun to relax and had joined in on a conversation between Neville and Ginny about the importance of the strong offensive line of the Holyhead Harpies. She nodded every so often but Quidditch really wasn’t her thing. The Great Hall instantly fell quiet and Hermione looked up to find out why, when she saw Malfoy striding towards the Slytherin table. He moved with confidence, ignoring the whispers as he passed and made for the empty seat next to Pansy Parkinson. Hermione saw the brunettes body turn immediately towards Malfoy and she looked like she was purring into his ear. She felt a pang deep in her stomach and brushed it off as nausea at the sight. The bell for class rang out and Hermione and her friends gathered their belongings and headed off for Potions with Slughorn. 

-oOo-

The day had dragged on for Draco. His morning had started interestingly having had a naked Granger straddling his hips in the corridor but he had yet to find a spare moment to relieve himself from the excitement. He had suffered through a double Potions, Advanced Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts and was now ready to relax. It had been ages since he’d been able to lose himself in anything but his own hand so when Pansy Parkinson accosted him in the corridor on the way back from dinner like a cat in heat he seized the opportunity. He shot her one of his trademark smirks, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the Head’s dormitory. 

They burst through the portrait and Pansy lunged at Draco. Barely catching her through the opening, Draco flipped her down onto the couch in the common room he shared with Granger. She would be at the library anyway he thought to himself as he ran his hand up Pansy’s side. Pansy was rocking her hips against his as she lay under him. Her hands roaming his body before settling under his robes at his belt. She pulled at the buckle and released his fly; her hand sliding into his pants, feeling the hardness growing against her fingers. Draco groaned at her touch and thrust gently against her hand. 

Pansy pushed him back and hopped out from under him. She pulled him up with her to stand and his pants fell to his feet. Her hands pulled his face back to hers and their tongues fought for dominance. She bit down on his lower lip and he growled deeply at her. Her hands moved down his body and made quick work of his robes and shirt. She then pushed him back into the nearby armchair and sat, straddling his thighs. She pulled her mouth from his and he looked up at her in confusion. She shot him a trademark smirk of her own before reaching up to unclasp her school robes. Beneath she wore a tight white blouse that strained against her breasts and her short, pleated skirt had ridden up her thighs revealing the lacy top of her thigh high stockings. He could see the red material of her bra through her shirt and could peek the matching knickers under her skirt. His hands roamed up her thighs and disappeared under her skirt. He felt the delicate lace and pushed them aside to delve into her centre. She was warm and wet and she cooed in his ear as his fingers expertly brushed against her clit. She ground her pelvis against his hand and erection while she reached up and popped the buttons on her blouse. Draco couldn’t tear his eyes away from her pert breasts, barely encased in the lacy red bra. He went to pull her mouth back to his but before he could Pansy slid off his lap onto her knees in front of him. Placing a hand on each of his knees she pushed them apart and settled between them. She wrapped her hand around his hard cock and slid it down his length to the base. She followed her hand with a flick of her tongue and then slid her mouth down his length, swallowing him into her throat. 

Hermione entered the dormitory and her eyes were immediately assaulted by the sight of Malfoy in an armchair, his head relaxed back and Pansy Parkinson on her knees in front of him sucking his cock. His hand was wrapped in her hair, pulling her mouth up and down.  
She had been silent as she entered the room because of the late hour but Malfoy had sensed her presence and smirked as he looked over at her. Pansy was none the wiser as she sucked and choked on his hard cock in earnest.

Her mouth fell open as she stared at Malfoy. She stared at his long, hard cock, at his hand pulling Pansy’s hair and her eyes settled on his exposed forearm. The faded Dark Mark still visible on his skin. Her hand instinctively went to the “MUDBLOOD” carved into her own forearm and she subconsciously rubbed her arm through her robes. His eyes were drawn to her movement and he stared at her with an expression she couldn’t read. His free hand came up and he brought a single finger to his mouth and a silent “shh” passed his lips. 

Malfoy’s cool silver eyes stared into Hermione’s as Pansy continued to service his cock. Hermione felt the heat of her blush spread from her cheeks down her chest and it settled at the apex of her thighs. Unsure of what to do Hermione stood frozen in the entryway. Her eyes stared at the scene in front of her: Malfoys eyes watching her, pleasure brimming; his hard cock doing its own disappearing magic trick in Pansy’s throat and surprisingly her eyes continually returned to his bare, scarred forearm. 

He could feel his orgasm coming and he pushed Pansy’s head down forcing her to take more of himself into her mouth. Hermione’s appearance in the doorway was only heightening the experience. He had been thinking about her all day and Pansy was really only a substitute tonight. Her golden brown eyes bore into his soul and he longed to delve into her mind to know what she was thinking about the scene in front of her. While his Legilimency was strong he couldn’t quite manage the focus it required at this moment in time. Pansy’s moan of pleasure brought him back to his senses and he broke his eye contact with Granger and looked down at the woman between his legs. She had pulled her knickers aside and was frantically playing with her clit, pushing them both towards orgasm. He looked back up at Granger and the intensity of her gaze set him off. He called out as his orgasm overtook him and he filled Pansy’s mouth. Pansy was moaning through an orgasm of her own as she swallowed the evidence of Malfoy’s. They were still staring at her when Pansy began to sit up. In a panic, Malfoy sent a wordless invisibility charm towards Hermione, rendering her indistinguishable from the doorway. 

“So?” Pansy questioned as she got to her feet. “Should we take this to the bedroom?”

Malfoy stood, pulling his boxers back up as he did. “Not tonight Pans. I have a patrol that starts in 20 minutes and I can’t be late.”

She pouted at him but shrugged as she pulled her robes back on. “Your loss.” With that she turned on her heel and stormed off towards the doorway. 

Malfoy prayed that Hermione had moved out of the way and when Pansy exited the common room without collision he relaxed. 

“Um Malfoy” the invisible Hermione said.

He picked up his wand and with a flick of his wrist said “Revelio”.

Visible once more Malfoy took her in and saw that she was blushing. He watched as her eyes betrayed her as they scanned down his body taking in his lean, muscular form. He went to make a smart quip when without warning she took off running past him towards the staircase that lead to their respective bedrooms. 

“Just breathe Granger. It was just a blow job” he said to the empty room.


	6. An Unlikely Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is happening in the outside world and Draco needs to help. A visit to the Auror training camp should involve a happy reunion but something prevents that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys here is the next chapter. This story is almost finished. I am envisioning approx 3 more but we will see how we go. Thanks as always for reading and for leaving kudos and comments.

~CHAPTER SIX~

 

It had been a week since Hermione had walked in on Malfoy and Parkinson in flagrante and she had done quite a good job at avoiding him in the common room since. She couldn’t however, avoid him at their weekly meeting with McGonagall and so with a strong sense of dread in the pit of her stomach she headed to the Headmistress’ office. She whispered the password to the burly griffin statue guarding the spiral staircase that lead to the office. She was hoping she would be the first to arrive and would be able to discuss things with the Headmistress before Malfoy arrived and would then be able to leave early and minimise her time in his presence. After falling on him while naked and then seeing him having sex later had made her hyper aware of his presence and she didn’t want to spend an evening with him no matter if McGonagall was there as a buffer.

She pushed the door open and froze. Lounging in one of the two plush, leather armchairs opposite the large mahogany desk was Draco-Fucking-Malfoy. He was starring interestedly at his fingernails and glanced up at her as she entered the room, his characteristic smirk in position on his lips. Her brain fogged and she considered turning on her heel and fleeing but instead she secured her Gryffindor courage and marched into the room and claimed the identical armchair next to Malfoy. She kept her eyes decidedly forward and waited, stony faced, for McGonagall. Malfoy turned his body towards her, studying her profile. She sensed his movement and resolved to ignore him. 

“I’m sorry” he said simply. 

She continued to ignore him.

“For what you walked in on” he continued. “It was inappropriate but I did think that you would be in the library for much longer than you were.”

“Is that all you think I do?” she snapped back. 

“Of course not! It’s just that you are normally in the library until 9:30pm on Thursdays. By my calculations I still had an hour with the common room to myself. Well... you know what I mean”. 

“It is no excu...” she stopped mid-sentence. “You know my schedule?” turning to look at him for the first time since she entered. 

He faltered in his response. She saw the smirk slip from his mouth, his perfect mouth she thought. His perfect mouth? Where had that come from? Suddenly the door to the office burst open and Headmistress McGonagall strode purposefully into the room, snapping both Hermione and Draco out of their internal struggles and they turned their attention to the woman now standing in front of them. 

 

=oOo=  
They both left the office in a state of shock. Neither spoke as they wound their way down the stairwell as the information swirled in their heads. There was a faction of rouge Death Eaters making threats against current and recently graduated students of Hogwarts, this faction was led by Fenrir Greyback and intelligence suggested that their next target would be the Auror training camp. Malfoy was the first to speak.

“We have to warn them. We have to go and warn them before it’s too late”.

“Malfoy, McGonagall said The Ministry is handling it, we can trust them now.”

“And why is that?” he snapped back. “We are yet to see any proof of that. I will not let Greyback succeed”. He grabbed her arms in exasperation and it sent her backwards into the wall. His breathing was ragged and she could see a fire burning in his silver eyes. Her breath caught in her throat at his closeness and she stopped breathing entirely as his weight sagged against her. His face fell next to hers and his knee rested between her legs. Hermione was trapped under him and was trying to work out when Malfoy had decided that this was ok when she noticed he had tears in his eyes. Her hands moved between them to rest on his shoulders and he lifted his head, silver eyes meeting golden. 

“Alright, we will go and warn the Aurors. I know where the camp is” she told him. 

Without hesitation Draco released her arms, brought his hands to the back of her head and pulled her lips against his in a chaste kiss. 

“Let’s go!” he said grabbing her hand and pulling her out into the corridor. 

They ran to the Apparition Point outside the wards and Malfoy pulled out his wand and transfigured his school robes into a muggle pair of dark blue jeans and a white button-down shirt. Hermione was frozen watching him, the memory and feeling of his kiss consuming her thoughts. She was shocked out of it when Malfoy spoke. 

“Want me to transfigure your clothes?”

“Ahh... yeah... thanks”

Malfoy pointed his wand at her and her robes and they instantly transformed into tight black jeans, surprisingly comfortable combat boots and a Slytherin green t-shirt. 

“Really?” she quirked an eyebrow at him indicating her displeasure in his choice of colour. 

He shot her his trademark smirk and grabbed her hand again. Hermione’s heart leapt in her chest as his fingers curled around hers. 

“Let’s go!”

Hermione pulled out her wand and apparated them both to the Auror training camp. 

They landed outside the wards and approached the compound on foot. When they reached the entry gate the Aurors on duty pulled their wands and aimed at their hearts. Hermione pushed Malfoy behind her, the last thing she needed was for an Auror to get trigger happy and start a war on the front lawn. 

“Hermione Granger. I’m here to see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley” she stated as they approached. 

“Trainees are not permitted visitors, Miss Granger” the first Auror replied. 

“I understand” she replied diplomatically. “But this is a matter of great importance”

The Aurors looked between one another, pretending to consider her request. Upon seeing this Malfoy stepped out from behind her and shot a powerful confundus charm at the pair. Hermione rounded on him an argument on her lips but he pulled her past the Aurors and through the gate. 

“I’m going to go and speak to the Auror in charge here” he stated tensely. “You should go and look for Weasley and say hello or whatever it is you two do together.” He walked off quickly leaving her standing alone in the entry way. 

She brushed off Malfoys’ coldness and pulled out her wand to cast a locator charm for Ron. A bright spark detached from her wand and trailed to the left in search of its target. She followed it through the compounds corridors until it stopped outside a door and disappeared. She knocked lightly but got no response. She pressed her ear against the door and heard mumbled voices so she tried the handle. It gave way and the door swung open revealing Ron sitting on the edge of his bed completely naked, his head flung back and eyes screwed shut with a semi naked blonde woman kneeling between his legs, her mouth busy with Ron’s cock. The mumbling Hermione had heard through the door was in fact moans of pleasure from Ron and the unidentified woman. 

The door had continued to swing open and it came to a stop against the wall with a thud. Ron’s eyes snapped open and looked over in horror. So much for those Auror reflexes Hermione thought. Externally she stood in the doorway, mouth agape, unmoving. 

“Her-Hermione” Ron stuttered in a panic. “It’s not what it looks like”

At his lame excuse Hermione found her words. “Really Ronald? What is it then? Because it looks like you are getting a blow job from a girl who isn’t your girlfriend”.

She could almost see the cogs turning in Ron’s brain as he attempted to formulate an excuse. The woman was desperately searching for her clothes and after locating her shirt she held it flush against her chest and she ran from the room, Hermione side stepping to allow her passage, in nothing but her knickers. 

Ron made to speak again and Hermione hit him with a knockback jinx. She couldn’t bear to look at him let alone want to hear his lame excuse for cheating on her. They had been apart for a few months and Hermione had needs as well but she had pushed those thoughts aside with the knowledge that they would have to suffer the absence while Ron completed his training together. Hermione was on the brink of tears and Ron reached for her. She was unsure if this gesture was to comfort her or prevent her from firing another jinx his way. 

“Hermione, please...” he pleaded

“Hey Granger!” she heard from the corridor. “You will never guess what I just saw. A girl in just her knickers running up the corridor” Malfoy finished as he entered the doorway. “Holy fuck”. Malfoy took one look at the scene in front of him, a naked Ron Weasley and a pissed off Hermione Granger. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Ron snarled at Malfoy. 

“I’m here with her” Malfoy retorted, coming to stand just behind Hermione and slinging an arm around her and pulling her back into him. 

“Get your fucking hands off my girlfriend!” Ron yelled eyeing the colour of Hermione’s shirt and seeing red.

“I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND RONALD WEASLEY” Hermione screamed at him. “You lost the privilege of calling me that when you decided to take another woman to bed. I can’t believe you did this. How could you?”

“Hermione please let me explain” Ron begged.

“No! I don’t want to hear your excuses. Don’t you dare touch me!” she said backing away from the hand he had stretched towards her. 

“The lady has spoken Weasel-bee” Malfoy said dangerously. “I suggest you respect her wishes and keep your oafish hands to yourself. Perhaps put them to better use covering that embarrassing appendage you have there”

Ron hurled a stupefy at Malfoy but Hermione parried it defending them both with a protego. He reached for Hermione again and managed to close his fingers around her wrist and pull her towards him, out of Malfoy’s arm. 

“I said NO Ronald” Hermione cried, trying to pull her arm free of his grasp to flee. Her tears where at the surface now and she did not want to cry in front of Ron. 

Suddenly Ron’s body went rigid and he fell to the floor, stiff as a board. Hermione turned and Malfoy dropped his wand having hit Ron with a petificus totalis. Hermione stormed from the room and Malfoy followed her as they made for the exit to apparate back to Hogwarts. 

They made it to the gate and Hermione looked back. “We shouldn’t leave him like that. I should go back and release him. I really don’t want to see him right now though” she said, mostly to herself. 

“Send a Patronus to Harry. He can free him and then Ron can explain the situation to him” Malfoy said softly.

He took her hand, their fingers intertwining, and they apparated back to Hogwarts. As they walked back inside the wards, towards the castle, they were both silent. Suddenly, on the edge of the black lake he stopped and pulled her to face him. It was only then that she realised she had never let his hand go. 

“Hermione, I...” 

“Thank you” she blurted out quickly. “Thank you for defending me, thank you for getting him to let my hand go and thank you for getting me out of there with my dignity intact” she averted her eyes from him again and a deep blush spread across her cheeks. 

“Hermione, I wanted to apologise for earlier” he said and her heart stopped for a second.

“What do you mean?”

“When I kissed you before. I shouldn’t have kissed you without your consent. I was just so worked up about what McGonagall had said and when you said you would help me I just got caught up in the moment.”

“Oh. It’s fine Malfoy.” Of course, he regretted the kiss. 

“You can call me Draco you know?” he replied, a smile playing at his lips. “I’m sorry Weasel-bee is such an arsehole. You deserve better than that.”

Hermione had no words. She simply stared at Malfoy-Draco, she mentally corrected herself, as the tears finally escaped and travelled a path down his cheeks. 

“Please don’t cry. He isn’t worth it” he lifted his free hand and wiped the tears from her face and gave her other hand a small squeeze. 

Hermione felt the sadness overwhelm her and her shoulders slumped and then she felt Draco’s strong arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace. He held her while she sobbed and she wound her arms around his waist. She breathed in his aftershave and he smelled like fresh sheets and pine and something else that was individually him. It was comforting and when she finally pulled her head up from his shoulder, he was looking at her with a look she had never seen before. 

“No one should ever touch you without your consent. I realised this when I saw Weasley grab you. I saw red. I feel terrible about the kiss before” he said when their eyes met. 

“It’s fine” she replied, unable to keep the disappointment from her tone.

“No” he said cupping her face with his hand. “You don’t understand. Hermione may I kiss you?”

She stared at him in confusion. He wanted her permission to kiss her? He wanted to kiss her? It hit her like a freight train, she wanted to kiss him as well. She tried to close the distance between them, to kiss him but he pulled back slightly. 

“I need you to tell me this is what you want. I won’t kiss you again without your express consent.”

Hermione swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and opened her mouth to answer his question. 

“Draco, I want you to kiss me”

That was all it took. His mouth crushed against hers and began the best kiss of Hermione’s life. His lips claimed hers, his tongue brushed along her bottom lip begging for entry into her mouth. Her lips parted and his tongue brushed along her own. As he kissed her his arms moved around her pulling her flush against him. As he continued to claim her mouth, Hermione felt a warm tingle spread throughout her body, settling at the apex of her thighs. She could feel the hard bulge of Draco’s arousal through his jeans and she thrust her hips against his. He stilled and her movement and she took the opportunity to claim his bottom lip with her teeth and bite it gently. 

“You are a minx” he whispered against her lips before pulling away. 

Hermione pouted at him as he did and he laughed. “You have had a trying day. While I would love to kiss every inch of you, the gentlemanly thing to do is to escort you to your room.” 

He offered her his arm and she begrudgingly took it. They walked into the castle together and neither bothered to pull away as they walked through the halls back to their common room. They entered and he led her up the staircase to their bedrooms. When they reached her door, she turned to him again and took his hands in hers. 

“Thank you for being there tonight. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t shown up.” She looked down, shame spreading through her. 

“You don’t need to thank me” he replied “and you don’t need to be ashamed of your reaction to it.”

“Do you want to come in?” she questioned coyly.

“I do with every ounce of my being but not tonight. I don’t want to be anyone’s rebound”

He gave her another toe-curling kiss and then let her go, taking a step back. 

“Good night, Hermione.”

Hermione entered her room and closed the door, a silly grin plastered on her face. She ran to her bed and jumped onto the plush and cushions before settling on her back and staring at the ceiling. 

“Just breathe Hermione” she said to herself. “It’s just a kiss”.

And what a kiss it was.


	7. The Wall Begins to Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've hit a bit of a wall. I don't know if I should continue to persevere with this story or abandon it all together. The way my brain is at the moment is making me want to deviate from my original story plan but ??

~CHAPTER 7~

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed all night. She woke with the sheets tangled around her body and her sleep shirt pushed up under her armpits. She pulled her hand out from underneath her pillow, wand firmly in her fist, and cast a tempus charm which revealed it was 7:30am. Bugger! She had overslept and not only missed her morning run which, would have been beneficial after the day she had yesterday but she had also missed her turn in the bathroom before breakfast. 

She could hear the shower running through the wall and she grizzled as she swung her legs out of the bed. Walking over to her dresser she stood in front of the mirror and took in her dishevelled appearance. Her hair stood up in a hundred different directions and somewhat resembled a bird’s nest. She frowned at her hair and lifted her hands to it in an attempt to tame it. She locked eyes with her reflection and the events of yesterday flooded her memory. 

The war was not over as everyone believed it to be, Draco Malfoy seemed to be on a mission to prevent it and Ron Weasley was a cheating arsehole. Her eyes ran down her reflection, the sleep shirt she was wearing hung from her shoulders, hiding her curves and it skimmed the tops of her thighs. The logical part of her brain knew she needed to focus on Greyback and his cronies but the annoying female part of her brain, the one that had awakened in the Chamber of Secrets when Ron had kissed her, was working overtime in an attempt to work out why Ron had found comfort in another woman’s mouth. Yes, they had been apart for months and Hermione was lonely as well but that hadn’t made her fall into the arms of the nearest warm body. Her brain fogged. The nearest warm body was currently showering in the next room. Her mind wandered through the shower steam and found him; platinum hair plastered to his head, the sharp angles of his face were matched on his body, lean muscles tensed as he moved reaching for the sandalwood scented shampoo, the suds washing down his chest and back as he steps under the showerhead. 

A loud impatient tap sounded at her window and pulled her with a start out of her day dream and she realised that her right hand had travelled into her knickers. She would need to sort that out later. She withdrew her hand and walked to the window. Opening it she found a burly looking barn owl with a letter tied to its leg. It held its long leg out for her to take the letter and she caught sight of the hand writing, it was Ron’s. She hesitated taking the letter and the owl hooted at her impatiently. 

“Ok, ok. I’ll take it but I won’t be writing a response” she said to the owl reaching for her drawer where she kept owl treats and flicking it a couple. 

The owl ate the treats and seemed satisfied that its job was complete and took off heading back to the Auror training camp. Hermione threw the letter on her dresser, it was a problem for future Hermione to deal with. She rummaged about in her trunk and pulled on her uniform and robes. Coffee, she needed coffee, it would make everything clearer. It was then that she realised the dormitory was quiet. The shower was off and there was now a distinct chance Hermione could run into her dorm mate and that was not something she was ready for in her current state. She was sure he thought her a fool after the way she behaved last night, shifting from rage to embarrassment and finally settling in wanton territory. Do you want to come in? What an idiot she had been. The likelihood of Draco actually wanting to spend any more time in her presence was dubious although he had said otherwise. Plus, he was with Pansy. Pansy who exuded sexuality and pheromones, Hermione thought snarkily. 

She checked her tempus again and realised she was about to be late for her first class of the day and would now have no time for coffee or breakfast. Damn getting distracted thinking about Draco Malfoy. Grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder she headed for the dungeons for Potions. 

-oOo-

Hermione sat with her head buried in her textbook when she sensed a presence beside her. She looked up confused, normally having this work station to herself, to find Draco standing there looking down at her with a small mug of coffee in his hand. 

“I thought you might need this.” He said simply, placing the mug beside her and claiming the free chair beside her. 

A small wave of gratitude washed over Hermione followed quickly by a strong sense of confusion. She stared at him and the question crossed her face. 

“I didn’t hear the shower before I got up to use it so I assumed you had overslept. Then I heard you in your room as I left for class and knew you hadn’t made it to breakfast either” he answered. 

“I didn’t realise you paid that much attention to my schedule, Malfoy. But thank you.”

Draco opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. He seemed to be chewing the words through his mouth before saying “It’s Draco.”

Hermione had quickly drunk the coffee, feeling the warm liquid spread throughout her entire body revitalising her. They spent the rest of the lesson in comfortable silence working on their individual projects. The clock tower chimed, signalling the end of class and they gathered their supplies into their bags. 

“Can we talk tonight?” he asked. 

“Of course, I think we have a bit to discuss.”

“Meet me in our common room for dinner?”

“Sure.”

The rest of the day dragged on. The promise of dinner with Draco gnawed at her nerves. What did he want to talk about? What did she want to talk about? She remained distracted until the final bell tolled and she took off towards the dormitory to shower and get ready for her date. No not a date, her dinner with Draco Malfoy. g

She spent longer than usual getting ready but only because she was trying to make it look like she had made no effort at all. She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled. Her hair was down and cascaded in neat waves down her back, she was wearing a simple sweater and jeans that fit her body perfectly and, in an attempt, to appear casual so opted to simply wear kneazle patterned socks. She swiped her lips with a light pink gloss and headed for the common room. 

He looked up as she walked down the staircase and his eyes followed her descent. Hermione was instantly uncomfortable as he watched her and she fought the urge to fidget with her clothing. As she reached the common room he stood from the couch he had been sitting on in front of the fire and made his way over to her. He offered her his arm and she stared at him blankly, he rolled his eyes at her and took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm and lead her to the couch where he had set the coffee table. 

They settled on the couch and with a wave of his wand Draco summoned their meal from the kitchen. A house elf appeared instantly and bowed to Malfoy.

“Master Malfoy, the meal you requested is served” she said with a flourish of her hands. 

Hermione frowned and was about to launch into a tirade about House Elf rights and how inappropriate it was to get the castle elves to make him a personalised dinner when Draco stood and walked to the Elf and pressed a Galleon into its hand. 

“Thank you, Widget. It all looks delicious”.

They sat in awkward silence as they ate. Hermione was surprised at the meal Draco had ordered. A wonderful beef stew with vegetables and suet dumplings and a side of mixed green vegetables. The elf had also brought them some butterbeer and sparkling water. When they had finished eating Hermione turned to face Draco who she learned was already looking at her and she felt her internal temperature raise a few degrees. She opened her mouth to say something to break the awkward silence but he beat her to it.

“Thank you for joining me this evening. I know that we have never been on the best of terms but I am hoping this is something we can change. In the past I was a right twat. My upbringing led me to treat all people of non-pureblood families like garbage- I’m not using it as an excuse mind you. I was awful as a child and completely fell off the rails as a teenager. The need I felt to protect my mother from the Dark Lord lead me to hurt innocent people and all for a psychotic monster.” He paused to take a steadying breath. “Ever since his defeat I have tried my best to try and make up for all my crimes. I should have been thrown in Azkaban but thanks to Potter they took pity on me.”

The emotion welled in his eyes and the Malfoy-proof fortress Hermione had built around her heart in first year cracked slightly. 

“I know you probably won’t forgive me but I need you to know that I am doing everything I can to make up for my past”. His breath shuddered from his chest as he finished. His cold grey eyes locked with her warm brown ones. “I won’t let Fenrir gain any sort of power in this world again. I will kill him if I have to”. 

Hermione considered him carefully. She hadn’t expected Draco to be so passionate about protecting the Wizarding World. The war really had changed everyone. Hermione thought of her friends and how the war had affected them all differently. Harry had this overwhelming happiness, Ron had a sense of focus he had lacked as a child and Ginny had developed this overwhelming sense of self which allowed her to truly embrace her relationship with Harry and open herself up to the rest of the world as his equal. The war hadn’t left everyone with a sense of purpose though. Hermione thought about George, his days spent at the joke shop reminded of his lost twin.

He took her hand and she jumped and pulled back. His face went red with embarrassment and he immediately let go of her. 

“I’m sorry!”   
“No, I’m sorry” she replied. “I was caught in my own thoughts and you surprised me is all”.

His hands were knotted in his lap and she reached out and placed hers over his and gave them a small squeeze. Their eyes met again as he released his own hands and took hers, intertwining their fingers. She inched closer to him on the sofa, hers hands still in his lap. Draco mimicked her movement and inched closer until their thighs touched. 

“Draco...” she whispered, unable to continue. 

“Hermione.” He breathed.


	8. Emergency at the Auror Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack on the Auror camp has Hary calling Hermione for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. Sorry this chapter has been a very long time coming. I've definitely fallen in a rut and have lost my vision a bit. No smut this chapter but it was an important one personally to break out of the "writers block". I am hoping to finish this up in 2 more chapters. As always if you have comments I'd love to hear them as long as they are constructive and not hateful. 
> 
> Thanks for being patient.

~CHAPTER EIGHT~  
Emergency at the Training Camp

Songs: Waves- Dean Lewis and the song for right as they apparate Immigrant Song- Led Zeppelin 

Without warning Harry’s stag Patronus burst into the common room. Hermione and Draco sprang apart. The stag stood before them and spoke with Harry’s voice. If they had time to think it would have been quite disconcerting. 

“The Auror camp is under attack. Hermione, we need your help. Bring who you can. Quickly!”

The stag disappeared as quickly as it appeared but Hermione and Draco were both already moving. Hermione running up the stairs to her room to activate the DA coin she kept in her trunk. Draco ran to the door yelling back to her that he was going to tell McGonagall and that she should meet him in her office. 

Hermione grabbed onto the bannister and used it and her momentum to slingshot herself up onto the landing and she hurtled down to her room. She pushed open the door and slid to the floor on her knees coming to a stop in front of her trunk. She wrenched the lid open. 

“Accio DA coin”  
“Accio beaded bag”

The items flew into her hands and she was back on her feet. She held the coin in her left hand and sent a message to all coins: The Auror camp is under attack, meet in McGonagall’s office NOW. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair, the makeup it was stupid. She grabbed an elastic and pulled her hair back into a pony tail as best she could. Before she left her room, she conjured her own Patronus and gave it a message to find Ginny. The red head would never have forgiven her if she had left her behind. 

Hermione burst from the common room wearing the outfit she had worn last time she had gone to the Auror camp. It seemed appropriate. She ran down the halls towards McGonagall’s office. She turned the last corner before reaching the gargoyle statue and ran straight into Ginny. They bounced off each other and both women only just managed to keep their feet under them. 

They entered the office together to find a small Hogwarts strike force assembled. McGonagall had her head in the fire place yelling at whoever was on the other end about protocol and emergencies. Hermione’s eyes searched the room for Draco. When she found him, she grabbed Ginny’s hand and dragged her over. He was busy tying a piece of orange material around Neville’s arm when they approached. 

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Everyone going on this mission is going to have orange tied around their arm to identify them. Order of the Phoenix 3.0” he smirked. “McGonagall is talking to the ministry alerting them to the attack but also that she will be dropping the wards around Hogwarts so we can apparate immediately”. 

Hermione’s brain was working 1000 miles a minute. The Auror camp was under attack, Fenrir Greyback was likely behind it, Harry’s message was brief meaning it was sent in a desperate plea for aid and they were about to mass apparate from inside Hogwarts into Merlin knows what. 

“Attention please” McGonagall called. 

She felt Draco’s hands on her arm, tying her Phoenix band. He moved through the group as McGonagall addressed the group, making sure everyone had a band. Ginny was standing on her right, anger and power radiating off her. Her jaw was set and she transferred her weight from foot to foot in anticipation. Beside her stood Neville and Luna, both had their wands drawn, listening intently to McGonagall. Hermione looked around the room and saw that every returned eighth year stood ready to go along with some seventh years and staff. 

Draco returned to her left side, slipped his hand into hers and gave her fingers a quick squeeze. He released her hand as McGonagall turned to them.

“Now you two” she said indicating to Hermione and Draco. “You have been to the camp before so you will apparate your teams and then work together once you arrive. Do not wait for the others, the only hope we have is surprise as they will not be expecting the Aurors to have any re-enforcements. We will move in individual teams and that way they will have no idea of our true numbers.”

Hermione didn’t like the idea of splitting up but McGonagall had a point. If the Death Eaters didn’t know that there were only 20 of them they were a much more intimidating force. She turned to Draco and he gave her a grim smile. 

“See you on the other side” he whispered. 

Ginny grabbed her arm. “I need to know the story behind how you know where the Auror camp is ... but later”. Hermione grabbed onto her hand and Neville placed his hand on her forearm. Luna took her other hand while Seamus and Dean held onto her left forearm. Hermione felt strong, surrounded by her friends, she had won a war, this was nothing new and they would be successful. Her stomach rolled as she thought of Harry and Ron fighting Fenrir and she looked to McGonagall. 

“We are ready Headmistress”.

“As are we”. She heard Draco say. She looked over and he looked similar to her. Crowded by students all holding onto a part of his arms. She did a quick count, they would enter the camp as a group of ten. Half of the forces they had managed to amass. Her stomach sunk but then she remembered the enemy didn’t know this. 

“Ok. The wards are down. May Merlin have mercy on us.”

Hermione apparated.


End file.
